In the manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, after the manufacturing process on a wafer is completed, it is cut by the dicing blade etc. per semiconductor chip. In recent years, low dielectric constant films, such as SiOC, are formed on the wafer for the capacity reduction between wirings.
Since a low dielectric constant film is a vulnerable film, when cutting the wafer on which the low dielectric constant film was formed, by a dicing blade, a crack enters easily, and dicing failure may be caused. For this reason, when doing dicing of the above-mentioned wafer, it is disclosed by Patent Reference 1 about the technology of using a resin bonding blade or a metal resin bonding blade. (For example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-197564